Miraculous perdido
by LizzyNoir
Summary: No siempre los portadores son responsables con sus miraculous... Y no siempre los kwamis son dscretos con respecto a la identidad de sus portadores
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1*

 **lo pensaba hacer de un solo capitulo, pero, tengo demaciado en la cabeza para sacarlo en un sol capitulo**

Algunos portadores eran distraídos, sin embargo, de todos los que había tenido Plagg, Adrien era el peor, ahora, el se encontraba dentro del anillo, el cual, su padre le había obligado a quitarse, más, lo que Plagg no se imaginaba es que el anillo se había quedado en el parque, una vez que todos se habían ido, juraba que en cuanto saliera de ahí, Adrien se las pagaría muy caro, pero, algo bueno saldria de eso, por ahora debia esperar a que lo encontraran...

Cierta azabache iba caminando por el parque, con semblante triste ya que no habia podido llegar a tiempo para ver la sesion de fotos de Adrien, se sento al pie de la fuente, y, aprovechando que no habia muchas personas en el parque, Tikki salio del bolso de Marinette.

Tikki: Tranquila Marinette, no es el fin del mundo

Marinette: Claro que lo es Tikki

Tikki: no seas pesimista, has visto todas las sesiones de fotos de Adrien, no creo que callas a morir por no haber visto esta

Marinette: Pero... si, tienes razón

En ese momento, Tikki fijo su vista en una parte de la fuente que emitia un destello de luz, Marinette siguió la linea que estaba observando Tikki y se levanto...

Marinette: parece un anillo

Tikki: Pero no es cualquier anillo

Marinette: A que te refieres Tikki?

Tikki: tomalo y regresemos a casa por favor Marinette

Marinette hizo lo que la pequeña Kwamii le pidio, una vez que estuvieron en la habitacion de la azabache, Tikki le pidio a Marinette que se pusiera el anillo, en el momento que lo hizo, un molesto Plagg salio de él...

Plagg: Adrien!!! como te atreves!! sin queso que es lo peor de todo, pero te costara ca...ro...

Plagg paro en seco en cuanto vio a Tikki y Marinette que lo observaban sorprendidas...

Plagg: Ups...

*En la mansión Agreste*

Adrien llego a su habitacion, dejo su maleta sobre su cama y se dispuso a buscar su anillo, sin embargo, por mas que buscaba, no lo logro encontrar, regreso al parque a buscarlo, mas fue en vano, no tuvo mas opcion que regresar a la mansion, preocupado por Plagg o lo que podria decir con quien estuviera...

Cosa que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, ya que, en la panaderia Dupain-Cheng, Marinette daba vueltas por su habitación, sin poder creer que su amado Adrien era en realidad ese gato que se la pasaba coqueteandole, mientras, Tikki y Plagg la observaban, Tikki no entendía el porque de la indiscreción de Plagg, mientras que Plagg estaba de lo mas feliz comiendo un trozo de queso

Plagg: Vamos, no es para tanto

Marinette: Claro que lo es!!!

Plagg: Bueno, de acuerdo, lo es, pero, debes devolverme con el

Marinette: Que?!!

Tikki: es verdad Marinette

Plagg: aunque no me molestaria quedarme aquí

Tikki: a mi si me molesta, no aguanto el olor de tu queso

Marinette: Bien, mañana en la escuela buscare un momento para hablar con el... solo espero no sea un desastre...


	2. Chapter 2

Esto... creo que solo hare 3 capítulos, si es que mi mente no me traiciona y me hace alargarla bueno, Im Here To Show The World

MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc

Y la frase le pertenece a Dolph Ziggler... ahora si, creo que es todo lo que debo decir

Capitulo 2*

Al día siguiente*

Marinette se despertó sorpresivamente temprano gracias a una pelea que estaban teniendo los kwamis, no le tomo mucha importancia a la razón, se levanto y se preparo para ir al colegio, y mas que nada, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le diría a Adrien, ¿Como le dices al chico que te gusta que sabes sobre su alter-ego y que tu eres la chica a la que le coquetea? Exacto, de ninguna manera, había pensado en dejar el anillo en la mochila del rubio, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llego, pensando en el mal humor de Plagg el día anterior, decírselo a Alya estaba descartado en su totalidad, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar 15 minutos a que empezaran las clases, a tener un momento a solas con Adrien, a entregarle el anillo y decir que lo sabia todo gracias a Plagg... ojala la vida no fuese tan complicada...

De camino a la escuela, solo cruzando la calle, ya se había planteado 3 escenarios en los que le devolvía a Adrien el anillo...

Escenario 1* (imposible según reportes de la NASA, el FBI, la CIA, NCIS y Doctor House)

Marinette: Hola Adrien, podemos hablar?

Adrien: Claro Marinette, que pasa?

Marinette: esque ayer encontre tu anillo y de el salio tu kwami y ahora se que eres Chat Noir

Adrien: pues, me alegro que seas tu quien lo sepa *sonrisa encantadora*

Descartado por Tikki y los ya mencionados

Escenario 2* (un poco mas realista)

Marinette: Ho... hola A... Adrien

Adrien: hola Marinette, que pasa?

Marinette: po...de...mos hablar?

Adrien: Claro

Marinette: Esque... yo... amm...

Y entonces se va de ahí dejando al chico confundido

 ** _Según Plagg este también queda descartado_**

Mientras Marinette pensaba en estos escenarios, no se dio cuenta que había llegado al salón de clases mecánicamente, y, por si fuera poco, solo estaban ella y Adrien...

Adrien: buenos días Marinette

Marinette: Bu... buenos dias Ad...rien

Adrien: te encuentras bien?

Marinette: S... si, amm... crees que... podríamos... hablar?

Adrien: Claro, que pasa?

Marinette: esque... ammm...

En ese momento, Plagg salio del bolso de Marinette mirando furioso a Adrien...

Plagg: Como se te ocurre dejarme ahí?!! si no fuera porque ella me encontro, me hubiera muerto de hambre!!

Adrien palideció al ver a Plagg tan enojado, pero sobre todo, al darse cuenta que Marinette sabia que el es Chat Noir, ahora si mataría al kwami...

Adrien: Yo... ah... p-puedo explicarlo

Marinette: n-no hace falta, ya Plagg lo explico todo

Plagg: y cuando le piensas decir que...

Plagg no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Marinette, presa del miedo, se quito el anillo y se lo dio a Adrien

Adrien: Gracias... de que hablaba Plagg?

Marinette: Yo... esto... Tikki

 **Bueno, capitulo 2 terminado, maybe el que sigue sea el final, asi que, disfruten el dia, es hermoso**


	3. Chapter 3

*Capitulo 3*

La pequeña Kwami salio del bolso de Marinette, Adrien se quedo sorprendido...

Adrien: e-entonces tu... eres...

Marinette: s-si

Tikki: Creímos que era mejor decirte viendo que ALGUIEN no sabe guardar las identidades secretas en secreto

Plagg: a mi no me miren, no es mi culpa que el chico me halla olvidado en el parque

Tikki: Es tu culpa por ser tan glotón

Adrien: Al fin alguien me entiende

Tikki: es igual con todos sus portadores Adrien, no eres el primero

Plagg: ni el ultimo

Alya iba llegando al salón de clases, presenció a los chicos junto con los Kwamis, no hizo mas que gritar y abrazar con fuerza a los chicos, mientras los kwamis se escondían al ver a los demás compañeros de clase, quienes se le quedaban viendo con varios signos de interrogación al rededor de la cabeza, mientras la morena seguía abrazando los...

Marinette: Alya... nos puedes soltar?

Adrien: ocupo respirar

Alya: Upsi, lo siento jejeje -los soltó y se alejo unos pasos- es que, no lo puedo creer, deben contármelo todo

Marinette y Adrien intercambiaron miradas y después suspiraron derrotados

Marinette: esta bien

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, en el almuerzo, decidieron que debían contarle también a Nino, por lo que, se los llevaron a una esquina retirada en la biblioteca, claro que, después de eso ellos deberían hablar a solas...

Ya en la biblioteca, ambos kwamis salieron para que sus portadores empezaran a hablarles a sus mejores amigos el como obtuvieron sus poderes, omitiendo ciertas cosas, como lo que ocurrió con Cupido Negro, al terminar la historia, Alya se veía tranquila, mientras que Nino no salia de su asombro. ..

Alya: Valla... no creí que hubiera alguien mas distraído que Marinette, pero ya veo que si lo hay

Nino: Viejo, eso para ti debió ser como llevar una triple vida

Adrien: Algo así

Alya: ahora sus desapariciones tienen justificación, como no me di cuenta antes

Tikki: es la magia del miraculous, aunque, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho de ti Adrien

Adrien: De mi?

Marinette: eres... la última persona de la que habríamos sospechado

Alya: Yo si, ya lo olvidaste?

Marinette: Cierto... siento haber dudado de ti

Alya: disculpa aceptada

Plagg: tengo hambre!

Marinette negó con la cabeza riendo y saco una bolsa de papel con un trozo de queso dentro, Plagg voló a uno de los estantes y se puso a comer, provocando una risa de todos los presentes, con excepción de Adrien, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso... todos los días...

Adrien: no se que les sorprende

Marinette: esque es adorable

Adrien: YO soy adorable

Justo después de terminar la frase, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo celoso que había sonado, causando una risa por parte de los morenos y la pequeña kwami...

Marinette: Si, ta-también tu eres adorable

Esa frase provoco un sonrojo en el modelo y un sonrojo mayor en la azabache, Alya y Nino decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos, y se fueron llevándose a los kwamis...

 ** _No, no pude hacer de esté el capitulo final aunque lo intente... bueno, los veo en el próximo capitulo_** ** _Besos_** ** _LN_**


End file.
